


[空咎 | 英重] 平凡之人

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: アイナナ空咎衍伸tag：夢境 / 懲罰 / 取代 / 不再沉默
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	[空咎 | 英重] 平凡之人

「啾...嗯嗯...呼嗯、啾...」

重光裸著身體躺於床上，和伏在他身上的男人交換一個又一個糾纏的吻，似乎是被吻的很舒服，重勾在對方腰間的腿都沒了力，還是男人抓住他的小腿，將重又往自身的方向頂，肉刃一下子撞在壁內，重除了吟叫，僅能做到一邊扯動男人留於頸間的銀色髮絲，要求他再大力一點。

可不要讓我失望啊，英はん。

像是開啟某個開關，被喚做英的銀髮男人不再沉默，在一下一下的挺進中間，低聲卻音節分明地，重、重──以此斷斷續續呼喚著。

在重聽來，卻感覺既絕望又破碎，不知道為什麼，他感到一陣不忍心。

「喂你、等等...嗯...先、先停一下......」

男人聞聲，從重的項間抬頭，直盯著他的眼神滿是黑色的慾望深沉，讓重有種是自己玷污了那雙漂亮的銀灰色眼睛的錯覺。

「呵、呵呵，聽你喊著...好像很有感覺？不過『重』其實不是全名。」

重勉強抬起一根手指，沿著出汗的胸膛一路劃至被吻的紅潤的唇邊，輕輕比出噓的手勢，笑地絞結。

「可以告訴你哦，我的名字是──」

話句最重要的部分，卻被男人硬生生堵在嘴裡。

欺上來的吻急切且兇狠，重第一次體會到男人失了從容，上唇被對方壓的甚至有點疼，舌也只能單方面受對方吸吮擺布，擦過敏感的上顎時，甚至忍不住哼出舒服的噫聲，而這應該更加地煽動了男人，因為接下來，他被男人扶著膝窩直接架起下半身。

一下子懸空讓重也不免感到害怕，閃躲男人的吻想喊別這樣做，卻在體內感受那由上直下的貫穿時，拔高成極樂的呻吟。

「啊、哈啊！那裡、對......」

幾乎快被折成兩半的身軀承受激烈的撞擊，男人的興奮隨著又漲了一圈的性器，好好地傳達給了重，於是他試圖再縮緊一點，希望男人也舒服，好忘掉那聲無謂的名。

「想射了想要啊啊......唔、拜託......啊！」

重在頂點處繃緊了大腿，而後在被溫柔地放下雙腿時，看見腹間都是自己射出的精液，他張開四肢躺在床上，只剩一點餘力睨向底下開始為他擦拭的男人，朦朦朧朧地想。

結果還是沒有告訴男人，他真正的名字。

重最後累到將手掌抬至額前半瞇著眼，從他的角度，正好可以遮住那道劈開男人右眼的疤。

算了，不過就是一場太真實的夢境而已。

/

帝都在一次中央貴族的爭鬥中，迎來它的新時代。

但所有人都沒想到，帝都的最高位，是由一個自邊陲地帶回歸的刀眾總隊長將之取代。

更令眾人意外的是，另一股失勢已久的橘氏家族，現今由新世代的當家一肩扛起，並響應刀眾總隊長的號召，他們甚至找回了流亡的乾氏繼承人，聯合中央友軍，齊力平息帝都的貴族叛亂，幾個大族因牽扯其中紛紛被拔旗，多少都有家主或嫡系子女答應做為擔保人，實則軟禁在中央。

不過，原將官一家則在兩方勢力中被擠壓的幾乎無再起的可能，為求得一條活路，將官一家將僅存的直系血脈推出來，或許也是看在他與新任將官同為刀眾出身的關係，能為家族保有一席貴族的尊嚴。

但某一天，這位原將官嫡子憑空消失了。

任家族多次向中央要求調查，指示下來以後，也僅是說明「已在調查中」便再無其它回覆，也因為中央如此晦暗不明的做法，便引來各式各樣的猜測......

最多人相信的是，他受到家族敵人報復，被暗殺身亡；也有人說，新任將官為鞏固勢力，再次將他發派至妖怪與人間的交界處，終身不得任其他職。

而另有一謠傳，那位嫡子就像迷失在燈影街的人類一般，被消去所有關於家族與刀眾的記憶，斬斷其背負或不該背負的懲罰，只是作為人類，平凡的活著。

fin


End file.
